nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Billy Wilder
Billy Wilder réalisateur américain, producteur et scénariste de film. Il est né à Sucha (Pologne) le 22 juin 1906 et est mort d'une pneumonie à Beverly Hills, Californie (États-Unis) le 27 mars 2002. Biographie De son vrai nom Samuel Wilder, Billy Wilder résida à Berlin où il fut journaliste. Il devint scénariste et travailla sur plusieurs films importants, dont Émile et les détectives de Gerhard Lamprecht. Après avoir exercé ses talents à Paris, où il réalisa Mauvaise Graine en collaboration avec Alexandre Esway (1934), Wilder émigra aux États-Unis en 1934. Il débuta à Hollywood en écrivant des scénarios à succès (Ninotchka d’Ernst Lubitsch, 1939) et prit le chemin de la réalisation ; il collabora avec le producteur et scénariste Charles Brackett jusqu’en 1950. Ses films le Poison (The Lost Weekend, 1945) qui traite de l’alcoolisme et la Garçonnière (The Apartment, 1960), remportèrent les oscars du meilleur film, du meilleur réalisateur et du meilleur scénario. Parmi les autres réalisations importantes de Wilder figurent le film noir (Double Indemnity, 1944), la Scandaleuse de Berlin (A Foreign Affair, 1948) avec Marlène Dietrich, Boulevard du crépuscule (Sunset Boulevard, 1950), Stalag 17 (1953), Certains l’aiment chaud (Some Like It Hot, 1959), la Grande Combine (The Fortune Cookie, 1966), et la Vie privée de Sherlock Holmes (The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes, 1970). Wilder produisit également certains de ses films. Des créations telles que Avanti ! (1972), Fedora (1978) et Buddy Buddy (1981) continuent d’illustrer des problèmes contemporains. Wilder offre aux travers de ses créations une vision critique de la société dont il dénonce les travers en cédant parfois à certaines facilités. Filmographie * 1942 : Uniformes et jupon court (The Major and the Minor) avec Ginger Rogers (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1943 : Les Cinq Secrets du désert (Five Graves to Cairo) avec Franchot Tone (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1944 : (Double Indemnity) (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1945 : Le Poison (The Lost Week-kend) avec Ray Milland (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1947 : La Valse de l'empereur (The Emperor Waltz) avec Bing Crosby (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1948 : La Scandaleuse de Berlin (A Foreign Affair) avec Jean Arthur (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1948 : Si bémol et fa dièse (A Song is born) de Howard Hawks avec Danny Kaye (scénariste) * 1949 : Boulevard du crépuscule ( )avec William Holden (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1951 : (The Big carnival) avec Kirk Douglas (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1953 : Stalag 17 avec William Holden (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1954 : Sabrina avec Humphrey Bogart et Audrey Hepburn(scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1955 : Sept Ans de réflexion (The Seven year itch) avec Marilyn Monroe (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1957 : Ariane (Love in the Afternoon) avec Gary Cooper (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1957 : L'Odyssée de Charles Lindbergh (The Spirit of Saint-Louis) avec James Stewart (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1958 : Témoin à charge (Witness for the Prosecution) avec Marlène Dietrich (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1959 : Certains l'aiment chaud (Some Like it hot) avec Marilyn Monroe (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1960 : La Garçonnière (The Apartment) avec Jack Lemmon (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1961 : Les Révoltés du Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty) de Lewis Milestone avec Marlon Brando (scénariste) * 1961 : Un, deux, trois (One, Two, Three) avec James Cagney (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1963 : Irma la douce avec Shirley McLaine (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1964 : (Kiss me, stupid) avec Dean Martin (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1966 : La Grande Combine (The Fortune cookie) avec Jack Lemmon (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1967 : Casino Royale de John Huston avec Peter Sellers (scénariste) * 1970 : La Vie privée de Sherlock Holmes (The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes) avec Robert Stephens (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1972 : Avanti ! avec Jack Lemmon (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1974 : Spéciale première (The Front Page) avec Jack Lemmon (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1978 : Fedora avec Marthe Keller (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1981 : Buddy Buddy avec Jack Lemmon (scénariste, réalisateur) Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Producteur américain Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1906 Catégorie:Décès en 2002